ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
From the Outside (TTAS2 Episode)
''From the Outsideis the 11th episode of the [[Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2)|alternate story of ''Teen Titans Season 2]]. Characters Featured Characters * Teen Titans ** Beast Boy ** Cyborg ** Nightwing ** Raven ** Starfire Supporting Characters * Geo-Force * Supergirl * Queen Perdita * Outsiders ** Black Lightning (first appearance) ** Bronze Tiger ** Katana (first appearance) ** Metamorpho (first appearance) * Knights of Rao ** Black Owl / Zoe Kyle Lawton ** Star Hunter / Felix Whitmore Villains * Kobra ** Kobra Leader / Copperhead (first appearance as Copperhead) ** Task Force X *** Captain Boomerang *** Captain Cold *** Clayface *** Killer Frost *** King Shark * Count Vertigo * Brother Blood (mentioned only) * Amanda Waller (mentioned only) * Vandal Savage (mentioned only) Other Characters * Terra (picture only) * Superman (mentioned only) * Catwoman (mentioned only) * Deadshot (mentioned only) Summary After a fight against the fallen tyrant Count Vertigo, The Titans team up with Terra's brother Geo-Force and Superman's cousin Supergirl in defeating the forces of Kobra, who plan to attack Jump City with their forces commanded by the brainwashed members of Amanda Waller's Task Force X. The Titans get help from Geo-Force's former teammates, the Outsiders (consisting of Black Lightning, Katana and Metamorpho) to save the city from possible doom. Plot The Titans are in the Jump City Airport, where they await for Queen Perdita, who was offered to visit the Titans’ headquarters as requested by Terra. Just then, the group is attacked by a pack of animal-based monsters who go for a rampage in there. Just as they defeat the beasts, the Titans are confronted by their master Count Vertigo, who seeks revenge on Terra’s friends (including the Knights of Rao and the Titans) for leading him to his exile. Just as the Titans prepare to fight him, Vertigo attacks them with “Vertigo Effect”, incapacitating them. Just as Vertigo has his pets finish the Titans off, he and the beasts are attacked and incapacitated by a mysterious, but extremely fast figure which knocks Vertigo and his pets out and destroys his mechanical eye, disabling his Vertigo Effect. Both Titans and Vertigo believe it is Superman until the figure reveals herself as his cousin Supergirl, who greets the Titans. As Vertigo is taken to permanent prison at Belle Reve, the Titans receive Perdita, who goes for a small tour in the Tower guided by Nightwing while the others make their good compliments with Supergirl as she tells them more of her experiences on Earth and shows off her moves in the Training Room. Just then, they are attacked by a hulking flying monster which storms in the Tower and yells “Hail Kobra!”. The Titans take the fight to outside the Tower to keep Perdita safe. Just then, they are joined by Supergirl’s boyfriend Geo-Force, who helps by crushing the beast with numerous stone debris and burying its body to the neck. As the Titans show gratitude for is help, Nightwing deduces a close relationship between Geo-Force and Terra, to which Geo-Force reveals (to the Titans’ amazement) that he is Terra’s brother. Geo-Force also alerts them that the Kobra Organization is planning to recreate Brother Blood’s plan to capture metahumans and duplicate their powers. Joined by Geo-Force’s former teammates the Outsiders (consisting of Bronze Tiger, Black Lightning, Katana and Metamorpho) and the Knights of Rao Star Hunter and Black Owl, they search for the Kobra Fortress. As they battle numerous spawns, the heroes also discover that the Kobra agents (using a prototype of Count Vertigo’s technology) have also brainwashed Amanda Waller’s recruits to Task Force X (Captain Boomerang, Captain Cold, Clayface, Killer Frost and King Shark) as their spawns. The heroes defeat the brainwashed villains, who are broken free from their brainwashing just by seeing Black Owl again as they remember in horror her father Deadshot’s demise''Justice League/Teen Titans Chronicles: Star Knights. Just then, the Kobra leader reveals himself and, using a formula he stole from Project Cadmus and Lexcorp, he transforms himself into a monstrous half-human half-rattlesnake beast (who Beast Boy nicknames “Copperhead”). As the others battle the soldiers, Nightwing, Geo-Force, Bronze Tiger and Cyborg battle Copperhead while Black Owl and Raven formulate a plan to stop the chaos. The two then head to the machine the Kobra agents were building (which is a prototype of Brother Blood’s Power Duplicating Device) and they manage to hack it and reprogram it into draining the users from their strengths rather than empowering them. Nightwing, Bronze Tiger, Geo-Force and Cyborg lure Copperhead into the room and entrap him in the machine, which drains him off the serum and restores him to human shape, Supergirl, Star Hunter and the other Titans and Outsiders manage to destroy the pillars and get away with the others as the fortress collapses. The powerless Kobra leader resurfaces and, seeing the wreckage, exclaims in panic that “Lord Savage will not be pleased.”. The Outsiders, using some of the devices they salvaged from the Kobra base, build a new headquarters in Vlatava near Perdita’s palace and thank Geo-Force, Supergirl, the Knights and the Titans for their help. Back in the Titans Tower, Geo-Force and Supergirl makes their good compliments with the Titans, hoping for another team up before they exact to train Star Hunter and Black Owl as honorary Titans. '''Voice Cast' * Scott Menville as Nightwing * Greg Cipes as Beast Boy * Khary Payton as Cyborg * Tara Strong as Raven, Supergirl * Hynden Walch as Starfire * Jason Marsden as Geo-Force * Kari Wahlgren as Black Owl * Robbie Daymond as Star Hunter * Jessica DiCicco as Queen Perdita * Phil LaMarr as Bronze Tiger * Ogie Banks as Black Lightning * Laura Bailey as Katana * Travis Willingham as Metamorpho * Jennifer Hale as Killer Frost * Robin Atkin Downes as Kobra Leader / Copperhead * Greg Ellis as Captain Boomerang * Liam O'Brien as Count Vertigo, Captain Cold * Kevin Michael Richardson as King Shark * Benjamin Diskin as Clayface, Kobra Super-Soldier References Category:Episodes Category:Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2)